User blog:HambleBee/Rebirth of Dusk and Dawn (New Canon :P )
So... since I got bored of my main canons and chose to shelve them, and thought of starting over with a twist of creativity and refresh my interest on the TES series, I made this to serve that very purpose. This canon aims to lean far more on TES lore while allowing some flexibility to exist, because crampness and lack of creativity is really boring, no? :P Setting The canon's setting is pretty much Tamriel after the events of ESO, Arena, Daggerfall, Morrowind, Oblivion, and Skyrim respectively (including all of each game's existing DLCs.) In this canon, the Thalmor, commanding the latest incarnation of the Aldmeri Dominion, had effectively conquered Tamriel, but has not conquered High Rock, Morrowind, Black Marsh, and the northern half of Hammerfell, which continue to fight on against the Altmer with some limited aid from the Bretons, and Morrowind and Black Marsh being at war against each other due to heated tensions between the Dunmer and Argonians, in addition to the rest of Black Marsh aside the region of Shadowfen being uninhabitable to the rest of the other races of Tamriel aside the Argonians. Cyrodiil and Skyrim, and the southern half of Hammerfell is under control of the Dominion (and by extension the Thalmor) in addition to the base Dominion territories (Elsweyr, Valenwood, and Alinor) by the beginning of the RP. One can start off anywhere they like in the upcoming RP, but I do not recommend starting off in Morrowind and/or Black Marsh, as it will not be part of the action anytime soon. When the RP begins, the players are free to explore the RP, and as they gain enough ground, the strange and twisted hand of fate will call to them (or the Main Quest in general XD) Character Cards The content below shows the basic layout of the CC for the said canon. The examples below will serve as the base CC for all future chars of said canon :P Name: Race: Gender: Age: Appearance: Skills(One Expert, Four Adept): Core Affinity: (This is basically a very important aspect of your char, and what will define your char as, much like a class system in many RPGs. The power level of one's Core Affinity is capped to Expert-level for all players, except in very rare circumstances. Unless you're sure about what core affinity to pick, I recommend sticking to an affinity like one of the Class Skill Lines of the five available classes in ESO.) Spells/Abilities(Max of 6. Your spells/abilities do not have to be restricted/tied to your Core Affinity): Attire: Equipment: Weapon/s: Power/s(Racial + 1): Passive/s(Max 2): Resistance/s(Max 3): Mundus Stone(Determines your bonus): Weaknesses(Mandatory, minimum of 2, cannot be mental): Bio/Background: (Above this text is the base CC for the new content. Below would be an example) ---- Name: Lythe Syphre Race: Breton Gender: Female Age: 21 Appearance: Placeholder, because it is not a crime to be beautiful (or handsome in the case of men.) For her clothes, see Attire section plz Skills(One Expert, Four Adept): Alteration (E), Melee - Acrobatics - Sneak - Restoration Core Affinity: Transmutation (Sorc's Dark Magic skill line in ESO. Think of it as FMA Alchemy, except the crystals she forms are as same as ESO; dark in color and nature.) Spells/Abilities(Max 6): - Magicka Barbs (ESO Resto Staff Attack, both light and heavy. Duuuh.) - Strife (ESO) - Assassin's Blade (ESO) - Lightning Form (ESO) - Magelight (ESO) - Dark Exchange (ESO) Attire: "Holiday In Balmora" outfit. Look it up if you wanna see :P Equipment: Lockpicks (because being locked out of your own house is no fun.) Weapon/s: - Her mind and body, duh, including anything she can pick up. Power/s(Racial + 1): - Dragonskin - Negate Magic Passive/s(Max 2): - Gift of Magnus (Gives Lythe additional magicka lol, much like in ESO) - Spell Resistance (Self-explanatory boost) Resistance/s(Max 3): Silence, Paralysis, Illusions Mundus Stone(Determines your bonus): The Ritual Weaknesses(Mandatory, minimum of 2, cannot be mental): - Lightly Armored means light on your feet, but better avoid body-splitting attacks or block them somehow u derp :P - Uncoordinated - AoE attacks, despite having wide range and so on depending on caster's skill, has 25% less power as a trade-off for the large radius Bio/Background: The daughter of a certain bloodline originating in High Rock. The rest figure it out yourself, because where's the fun in solving char stories if you already know who she is too much? ___ Now, a few things you may have noticed would be that the ESO abilities of Lythe as listed above is the base form of said abilities, and not one of the morphed versions. This is intended for the early phases of the RP, as Morphs for abilities will be obtained as the chars and RP progresses. This is to make things interesting for players so they can't simply power their way through the whole RP, despite the fact that the opponents will also evolve overtime :P Category:Blog posts